


I'm sorry. Thank you. I love you.

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Sejak kapan ya? Hangyul sedewasa ini? Hangyul-nya yang dulu dikit-dikit ngambek.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm sorry. Thank you. I love you.

Hangyul terlonjak kaget ketika terdengar suara pintu ruang kerja Seungyoun dibanting keras-keras. Kegiatannya duduk di depan televisi yang mati sambil ngemil keripik kentang terhenti.

Ditatapnya Seungyoun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Nafas terengah-engah, wajah memerah, tangan terkepal kuat karena amarah. Tatapannya tajam menusuk ke arah Hangyul. Mata itu menatap seolah Hangyul bertanggung jawab atas semua kejahatan di muka bumi ini.

Tapi Hangyul merasa tidak salah apa-apa. Jadi dia melanjutkan kegiatan ngemilnya, cuma sekarang pelan-pelan. Matanya masih menatap Seungyoun yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Kemudian bahunya, kepalan tangannya, mengendur. Napasnya sedikit lebih teratur. Tatapan matanya yang tajam juga meredup.

Hangyul melipat kantong keripik kentangnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Bersamaan dengan derap cepat Seungyoun menuju ke arahnya. Pas sekali. Hangyul sudah siap menyambut Seungyoun ke dalam pelukannya ketika lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu menjatuhkan diri ke atasnya.

Di sinilah mereka saat ini. Di ruang tamu apartemen kecil yang cahaya lampunya tidak terlalu terang. Dua insan dengan isi pikiran masing-masing, saling bertautan dalam pelukan dengan maknanya sendiri-sendiri. Seungyoun dengan kemarahan yang masih meletup di dadanya, mengharapkan ketenangan dari kontak pelukan dengan yang lebih muda. Hangyul dengan ketenangan malam yang ia rasakan, berusaha memberikan pelukan paling menenangkan bagi lelakinya yang tengah kalut pikirannya. Keduanya tidak mengatakan apa-apa selama berpelukan. Biarlah. Terkadang begini saja telah menyiratkan berbagai rasa dengan lebih efektif dibandingkan pertanyaan dan pernyataan verbal.

Pelukan mereka terlepas ketika Seungyoun berucap pelan, “Sorry.” Yang disambut dengan senyuman manis dan gelengan kepala pelan. “Sorry gue ngelampiasin marah gue ke lo,” lanjutnya.

Digenggamnya kedua tangan Seungyoun yang, sampai sekarang Hangyul masih takjub, mungil. “Lo ga apa-apain gue kok.” “Gue pelototin kan tadi. Pasti mata gue jahat banget ya tadi.” Hangyul tertawa pelan. “Gitu doang. Lo kan lagi marah. Gue juga nggak merasa salah jadi ya biasa aja lo pelototin.” Tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap pipi Seungyoun. “Klien ya?” Seungyoun mengangguk, kemudian meraih jemari Hangyul di pipinya, mengecup buku-buku jarinya perlahan. Setelahnya ia balik menggenggam kedua tangan Hangyul, dan ditatapnya wajah lelaki di depannya dalam diam.

Sejak kapan ya? Hangyul sedewasa ini? Hangyul-nya yang dulu dikit-dikit ngambek. Kenyang ngambek, laper apa lagi. Ngantuk ngambek. Kuliah ditinggal dosen ngambek. Ditinggal skripsian ngambek, sampai kadang-kadang Hangyul harus ia bolehkan tidur di pangkuannya sambil ia revisian. Sekarang Hangyul sudah hampir lulus, dua minggu lagi sepertinya sidang. Sekarang Hangyul menjadi _support system_ terbaik bagi dirinya yang meski karirnya naik namun kadar _stress_ dan kerjaan yang harus dibawa pulang juga harus naik.

Hangyul tidak berkata apa-apa selama ditatap Seungyoun. Entahlah, mungkin ia tahu pikiran macam apa yang ada di pikiran Seungyoun. Atau mungkin ia hanya senang dipandang dengan sayang.

(Seungyoun tahu karena Hangyul bilang padanya. “Lo kalo ngeliatin gue kayak sayang banget gitu.” “Soalnya memang sayang kok.”)

“Makasih ya” bisik Seungyoun sambil tersenyum hangat. Hangyul mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bibirnya ikut terangkat sebelah. “Makasih kenapa nih?” “Ya... Makasih aja... Nggak ikut kesulut amarah walaupun gue tadinya mukanya pasti nggak enak banget ke lo. Makasih udah nenangin? Makasih udah meluk? Semuanya lah.” Hangyul tersenyum lebar. “Hari ini mau ngucapin apa aja sih? Sorry udah, makasih udah. Apa lagi?”

“I love you,” jawab Seungyoun singkat. Hangyul melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua dan merangkak ke arah pangkuan Seungyoun. Setelah ia berhasil duduk di atas pahanya, ia rangkulkan lengannya ke leher Seungyoun, ditatapnya matanya dalam-dalam. “Kalo yang ini aku mau dikasih bukti.” Seungyoun tertawa keras-keras. Menguap sudah semua amarah yang tadi ia rasakan. Didekatkannya tubuh Hangyul di dalam pelukannya. “Yuk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at Twitter! @fi_ctionalbox


End file.
